


Visiting Arthur and Merlin

by Zephyrfox



Series: Real Legend [5]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Legends (2014), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Creative Bingo, M/M, Some Fluff, Tumblr Creative Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: James, Alec, and Q are enjoying a party at Arthur and Merlin's new flat when an unexpected circumstance gives Sherlock a chance to show off for John.





	1. It’s a Party, Aren’t We Having Fun?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts).



> I'm still working on Real Legend. Honest! I will get it finished! In the meantime, please enjoy yet another out-of-sequence short story in the same 'verse.  
> This is for the Tumblr Creative Bingo September 14 word list. My words were holiday and confuse.
> 
> I couldn't have finished this without Jaimistoryteller or Noordinarysoutherngirl. Thank you both!

Q moved around the edges of the room, drink in hand. He’d just had an enjoyable conversation about computer forensics with one of his brother Merlin’s coworkers. Unfortunately, their sibling code forbade him poaching the young woman for Q-branch.

It was a raucous party, thrown for no other reason than it was a bank holiday weekend and Arthur felt like hosting a party in the new apartment — and of course Merlin couldn’t refuse him anything. The flat was filled with their friends, family, and coworkers, the crowd sending the heat and noise skyrocketing.

Most of the guests worked with Arthur and Merlin at New Scotland Yard, either with Merlin in forensics, or with Arthur as armed response officers. Arthur’s sister Morgan, a police constable, had brought along her newly assigned partner, Gwen.

Q had just evaded an enthusiastic dancer without spilling his drink when he spotted a small white bundle of fur perched on the couch. He smiled. “Hello there, little one. You aren’t frightened?”

He held out his fingers to the young cat. Aithusa delicately sniffed at the proffered fingers, then allowed him to stroke her fur, her blue eyes slitting in contentment. How she was dealing with the chaos of the party he had no idea.

Q kept an eye on Alec because of that chaos, and he knew James did, too. Admittedly, they were being overprotective. Alec hadn’t had problems with unexpected slips into his old legends in several months. He had even been talking with M about coming back to MI6 on active duty instead of being deskbound.

The last time had alarmed them all. They had thought that Alec had been over them, and the three of them had begun working on their relationship. James had been so anxious, worried that he and Alec wouldn’t like each other enough to give it a chance. Q smiled, remembering the first few dates he had gone on with Alec, just the two of them. It had been an odd sort of getting to know each other, because Alec was still getting to know himself, too.

The last slip had been just before he and James decided to encourage Alec and his son, Aiden, to move in with them. Their relationship had been moving in that direction anyway; the slip had just accelerated matters. Alec had been hesitant to take that step, but had wanted Aiden to be safe if he slipped again and became violent, although that had never happened. Fortunately, Alec hadn’t had another slip since then.

Q leaned against the wall, alternately petting the cat and taking sips of his rum as he let his eyes drift over the crowd. He smiled when he spotted his lovers. James and Alec were talking with John and Arthur while Sherlock and Merlin hovered awkwardly nearby. He was considering going over to see what they were talking about when someone stopped next to him.

“Hello, Aithusa, are you having fun, darling?” Morgan’s shoulder knocked against his as she pushed in between him and the couch to rub the little cat between the ears. She peered at him a bit tipsily.

“Q, right? You know how to dance?” She turned to see what he was looking at. She shrugged, unimpressed. “They’re just talking about the military. Boring. This is a party! Dance with me.”

He blinked. He didn’t know Arthur’s sister at all well. “I… Er, that is…” He stared at her, at a complete loss as to what to say.

She laughed. “It’s all right, sweetie.” She leaned close enough that he could smell the sweet drink on her breath. “I know you’re gay or whatever. I don’t care. I don’t want to sleep with you, I just want to _dance.”_

He was still floundering a bit, trying to figure out what to say, when he saw Alec stiffen, shifting oddly, from the corner of his eye. He turned, wondering what the problem was, when James leaned close and put a hand on Alec’s back. Alec flashed James a tight smile.

 _Damn._ Another memory lapse?  Or had it been a personality slip? Should he go see, or would that read as he didn’t trust Alec, rather than showing his worry and concern?

Morgan heaved a sigh at him. “Fine. You won’t dance with me. I’ll find someone else.” She bent, scooping up the cat. “Come on, Aithusa. Let’s go find someone that wants to dance with us.”

He didn’t spare her a glance as she walked away, more concerned with what was going on with his lovers. He put his glass down on a side table and started through the crowd.

As he approached the group, he heard Arthur saying something about the SAS. He noted that Alec still looked slightly tense, so he made sure that Alec spotted him as he walked up. He ducked under the arm that Alec held up, and could feel the muscle tension as Alec pulled him close.

James smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he watched. He leaned towards Q, pressing against Alec. “Q! There you are. How are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s a bit loud.”

Arthur grinned, “That’s what makes it fun, Q!” 

From where he and James flanked Alec, it looked as though only John realized something might be amiss. Morgan’s new partner, Gwen something-or-other, had stopped to discuss something possibly work related with Merlin, and Sherlock had of course decided to lend his expert opinion on whatever it was. He wondered if the perceptive young police constable had suspected something and deliberately distracted the two.

With a twitch of his lips in their direction, John pivoted and took Arthur’s elbow. As he drew Arthur away, John asked some question.

Q ignored the pair and focused on his lovers. “It’s hot in here. Why don’t we go outside for a few minutes?”

 

~~~~

 

They stood on the balcony, the sliding door standing open, with the heat and music from inside swirling around them.

He snuggled into Alec, while James leaned against Alec’s other side, arms coming around both of them. He could feel the tension slowly leaving Alec’s body as they embraced him.

Alec nuzzled his temple until James distracted Alec with a kiss.

Q enjoyed the closeness with his lovers until he was startled by screams coming from the next flat. James and Alec looked up, alert as a pair of hunting dogs, their arms automatically tightening around him.

Before the first scream ended, James and Alec were in motion. He watched them leap agilely across the gap to the next balcony, where light spilled out of the open door.

They smoothly drew their pistols, holding them in a ready stance. Alec looked at James, who nodded. Then Alec slipped through the door into the other flat. James looked back at Q, face set, and ordered curtly, “Stay here.”

“I wasn’t going to try jumping across that from this high up!” he muttered to James’ back, watching as his lover disappeared inside the other flat.

He waited tensely, just barely keeping himself from tapping his ear out of habit to demand a sitrep.

After what seemed to be an eternity but was probably only a few minutes, Alec stepped out onto the other balcony, looking grim. “Get Arthur and Merlin. There’s a dead body.”

Wide eyed, he nodded.

“Thanks, love.” Alec gave him a slight smile before heading back into the other flat.

Q watched him go with a frown. A body? How odd. He shook himself, and then went in search of his brother.

 

~~~~

 

Inside the flat, he arrowed through the crowd, heading for the spot he had last seen Merlin. Sure enough, he and Arthur were both there, still talking to John and Sherlock, although Gwen was nowhere to be seen.

All four looked up as he leaned close to Merlin and Arthur. “There’s a dead body next door. James and Alec are there, checking it out. They want you to come over.”

Arthur immediately straightened, his blue eyes spearing Q. “What? How did they find a dead body next door?”

“We were on the balcony and heard a woman screaming. They jumped across to check it out.”

Sherlock’s eyes lit up. “It’s obviously a murder.”

“We don’t _know_ that, Sherlock,” Merlin scoffed.

“Of course it was. Why else would there be a woman screaming?” Sherlock scoffed back.

Q rolled his eyes at them, but John spoke before he could say anything.

“Now is not the time for squabbling,” John said, his voice reasonable. “We need to call the police.”

Arthur shot him a scornful look. “We _are_ the police.” He turned to Merlin, “Let’s go investigate!”

Merlin smirked. “I have some nitrile gloves and equipment in the go-bag by the door.”

“I knew I loved you for some reason,” Arthur said, his smile at Merlin going soft and besotted.

 _“Boring,”_ Sherlock pronounced. “Come along, John. Let’s leave these two _lovebirds_ to make out while I solve the murder.”

“Sherlock!” John protested, scolding, as he followed in Sherlock’s wake.

“Hey, wait just a minute! You’re civilians,” Arthur protested, chasing after them.

Merlin shook his head fondly at their antics. “They’re a bit ridiculous, aren’t they?”

Q sighed, resigned to being the only adult in the room. “Come on. They’re going to need referees. And John’s right, you know. We should formally notify the police.”


	2. Sherlock Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock investigates. It's murder, of course. Isn't it always? Q and Merlin deal with the a detective inspector, and James and Alec enjoy the show.

Q tucked his phone into his pocket and followed his brother through the already open door of the neighbouring flat. As they had left the party, Merlin had called to Morgan that she was in charge, while he had rung the police. 

He looked for his lovers, and spotted James awkwardly comforting a crying woman while glaring at a smirking Alec. He hid a smile of his own.  _ Alec’s probably glad not to deal with her. _

The woman appeared to be in her early thirties, and wore an expensive coat. She looked like she matched the living room, which was neat and tasteful, with photographs decorating the walls featuring her and a man who appeared to be ten years older. The only odd notes were the roller bag and suitcase standing next to the couch.  

Alec turned as they entered, face lighting up with a smile just for him. Then, with a gesture towards what he assumed was the kitchen, Alec said, “They’re all in there.”

Before he and Merlin could join the others, Arthur stormed out of the kitchen, Sherlock and John following.

Arthur waved his arms in exasperation. “There are pills all over the floor, Sherlock. It’s suicide.” 

At his words, the woman in James’ arms wailed. James flinched. “For fuck’s sake, Arthur,” he snapped, “couldn’t you say that so she wouldn’t hear you?”

John rolled his eyes. “Neither of you have any kind of sensitivity, do you?” He went over to James and gently took the woman’s arm.

James let her go, watching with a relieved look on his face as John led her to the couch.

Sherlock watched John fuss over the woman and scowled.

Q rolled his eyes and nudged Merlin, getting an amused nod from his brother. They left the drama in the living room and went to examine the crime scene. 

 

~~~~

 

The kitchen was the mirror image of the one in Merlin’s flat. Q spotted the go-bag, open and on the floor next to the body. He stopped in the doorway while Merlin went to the bag and pulled out a pair of gloves.

He observed the scene while Merlin examined the body, which appeared to be the man from the photos in the living room. The body was sprawled awkwardly, lying on its side. There were pills scattered around, mingling with the sharp pieces of a broken glass. A pill bottle had rolled under the kitchen table, and two others were on the counter. A slight smell of urine and evacuated bowels permeated the air. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been, probably because the open balcony doors had served to air out the flat. 

He took a closer look at the bottles. They were prescription; one for Christine Warner and the other for Ray Warner. The woman in the living room and the deceased, no doubt.

Raised voices in the living room caused them both to look. Q turned, intending to see what the fuss was about, when a stranger nearly walked into him. 

With a glare, the man immediately blustered, “Watch yourself!” Then he turned a frown on Merlin and demanded, “Who are you two, and what are you doing to my crime scene?”

He raised his brow in surprise.  _ “Your  _ crime scene?”

“Detective Inspector Dimmock, isn’t it?” Merlin asked, getting up from inspecting the body.

Dimmock peered at Merlin, frowning. “Do I know you?”

“I’m one of the forensic technicians,” Merlin smiled, open and friendly — neglecting to mention he was one of the senior technicians, Q noticed. “I’ve worked on some of your cases, Detective Inspector.”

“Ah.” At first Dimmock didn’t look enlightened by this information, then his expression cleared. “Foreman, isn’t it? Yes. Then who are you?” He turned abruptly to Q.

“I’m his brother. And MI6. That’s all you need to know.” Q said severely.

“Why is MI6 interfering in my crime scene? Is it bring your brother to work day?” Dimmock demanded immediately.

Merlin very obviously did  _ not _ roll his eyes. “We were the first on-scene. The first responders, if you will, after the wife — er, widow — found the deceased.”

Dimmock grumbled a bit. “Well, I’ll be needing your report later. I want to check the crime scene, so stop contaminating it  _ if you please.” _

Q shook his head at Merlin, and gestured to his brother to join him by the door. When Merlin did, he whispered, “Just let him be. If he cocks it up, we’ve already made our observations.”

Merlin nodded, a mischievous light gleaming in his eye.

 

~~~~

 

Dimmock glared suspiciously at Sherlock and then at them when they rejoined the group assembled in the living room. 

“Don’t worry, Detective inspector. He’s a cousin, not a brother.” Merlin said.

Dimmock snorted, muttering under his breath about “bring your cousin to work day.” Then he shook his head and announced, “It was obviously a suicide.” 

_ “Thank  _ you, that’s just what I was saying.” Arthur said, shooting a smug look at Sherlock.

“Wrong!” Sherlock crowed. “You see, but you don’t observe. It was murder.”

Mrs. Warner was still sniffling on the couch next to John. She sniffled louder, looking like she would burst into another bout of tears.

“Murder? Now see here, Sherlock, you may have been right the last time we met, but not every death is murder.” Dimmock sputtered.

“Why the hell would someone commit murder next to a flat full of police detectives?” John asked, looking from Dimmock to Sherlock. 

“Not to mention spies.” James nudged Alec, who smirked, then flashed an amused grin at Q. He rolled his eyes.

“No,” Sherlock insisted, “It was murder.” 

“Go on, then. How was it murder?” Dimmock crossed his arms and glared.

Sherlock grinned in triumph. “I need to ask the widow a few questions.”

Dimmock huffed in exasperation and gestured to the widow. “If you must.”

Sherlock smiled at him smugly before turning to address the widow. “You’ve obviously come back from a trip. How long were you away?”

“My little sister had a baby so I went to visit. I was there for a month.” Her eyes welled up, “Alice and Ray never got on well, so he stayed home.”

Sherlock nodded. “What did Ray do for a living?”

“He…” She flushed, “He doesn’t work. He stays home and takes care of me. I’m always sick. The doctors don’t know why. He’s so devoted —” she broke down in tears while John comforted her again.

Sherlock rolled his eyes to the ceiling, waiting impatiently for her to pull herself together. When she had, he asked, “How long have you been married, and how did you meet?”

“About twelve years.” She looked confused, “Why do you want to know how we met?”

“Just answer the questions, please, Mrs. Warner,” Sherlock said, with a huff of exasperation.

“Ray was a nurse. I had appendicitis. I know it’s cliche to fall in love with your nurse, but I did.” She sniffled again. “I was in hospital longer than planned, I contracted some sort of staph infection. That was the first time he nursed me back to health. I… I don’t know what I’ll do without him!” She ended with a wail and a fresh burst of tears.

Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin elbowed him sharply in the ribs and hissed, “Don’t be rude.”

Sherlock paced around the flat, making a show of looking at the pictures of the once-happy couple. He whirled back to the couch, coming to complete stillness as he focused on the widow. “Tell me about your illness, Mrs. Warner. Were you sickly as a child?”

“No, I wasn’t, but what does this have to do with… with….” She swallowed a sob, “Ray?”

“You look healthy in your wedding photo. In every photo where you have a tan you look well and rested. In every photo taken in this apartment, you look ill.”

She blinked. “Well, yes. When I’m feeling better, I travel. I usually go anywhere there’s a lot of sun. I’ve always loved to travel. I’d do more, but, well, I’m always so sick.”

“Did your husband accompany you when you traveled?”

“Sometimes, yes. Mostly he didn’t. He hated traveling.”

Sherlock hummed, rocking on his heels. “Did he, now? That’s interesting.”

“Get to the point, Sherlock,” John growled.

Sherlock shot him a hurt look and huffed. “Fine. Mrs. Warner, are you wealthy?”

She sat back, dabbing her eyes. “No, not really. I mean, I have some money from my trust fund. Ray’s brother is a stockbroker and invests it for me. He does such a wonderful job of taking care of my finances for me! We have enough to live on and I can travel when I’m well enough.”

“Ray can’t inherit the money in your trust, can he?”

Her jaw dropped open. “Why are you asking me these things at a time like this?”

“No, he can’t. As I thought.” Sherlock spun on his heel to face Dimmock, glancing at John out of the corner of his eye. “I’ve solved your murder, Detective Inspector.”

“Oh yes? Do tell.”

“The pills, you will find, contain poison. Almost certainly belladonna. Mr. Warner married Mrs. Warner for her trust fund, and when he found out that she needed to be alive for him to access it, he poisoned her, just enough to make her sick and dependent upon him.”

Q hid a smirk as Sherlock once again glanced at John. Sherlock was using his deductions, just like a peacock spreading its tail, as some sort of mating display for John — who seemed completely oblivious.

Alec and James stood opposite him. They watched Sherlock with an odd sort of intensity, as if they were trying to solve a puzzle of their own. He would have to ask them about it later, once they were home. 

Merlin shifted at his side. He looked at his brother, who was watching Arthur glaring at Sherlock, no doubt annoyed at the over-the-top dramatics. 

Merlin leaned over until his shoulder was pressed against Arthur’s. Arthur looked at him and took a breath, visibly relaxing. Merlin flashed him a smile.

Sherlock, of course, paid no attention to them. “You will find that his brother, when you investigate him, is in on the scheme. They are siphoning off what money they can from Mrs. Warner’s investments.”

Dimmock glanced at Mrs. Warner. “But it’s Mr. Warner who is dead, Sherlock. He committed suicide. Maybe he was afraid she found out?” Dimmock’s eyes narrowed as he continued, “How did she murder him?”

Mrs. Warner just shook her head, open-mouthed in shock.

“No!” Sherlock snapped. “Still you observe but don’t see.” He spun, dramatically flinging out his arm as he pointed to the photos on the wall. “Mrs. Warner obviously hasn’t been as ill lately.” He barely paused as the woman nodded in uncertain agreement. 

“Mr. Warner had a change of heart about poisoning her. He was undoubtedly getting ready to confess to her. His brother didn’t want to lose his meal ticket or go to jail, so he switched some of the doctored pills to Mr. Warner’s pill bottle. Later Warner took the pills, believing they were his own prescription medication, and died.”

“My God, Sherlock, that’s amazing!” John exclaimed, looking impressed as he watched Sherlock.

Q rolled his eyes as Sherlock preened at the attention.

Dimmock began giving orders to the constables with him, telling them to locate the brother and bring him in for questioning. Then he looked around the room, his gaze lighting on each of the men. “You will all need to come in to and give your statements tonight.”

Arthur snorted, drawing himself up. He looked as if he were preparing for battle. 

Merlin’s eyes widened in concern, and he put a hand on Arthur’s back.

Q watched them, waiting for the coming confrontation when he spotted James and Alec conferring, casting furtive looks toward the balcony. His eyes narrowed. When the two looked around to see if anyone was watching them, he caught their eyes and beckoned to them.

They skulked over. James looked only a little abashed, but Alec was completely unrepentant. 

He smiled fondly at them. “I know you don’t want to stay. We’re going home.”

James brightened immediately. “Good.” He took Q’s arm and started towards the door, Alec hovering next to them, imposing his bulk between them and the constables. 

“Hold on, where do you think you’re going?” Dimmock roared. “You need to come down to the station!” 

Q stopped and faced the detective inspector, while James and Alec bristled at his side. “We’re leaving.” He gathered Arthur and Merlin with his eyes. “Our reports will be on your desk in the morning.”

Dimmock muttered direly, but let them go.

Merlin grinned and pulled Arthur along after him as he followed Q, James, and Alec out of the flat.

“What about Sherlock and John?” Merlin asked Q when they were out in the hallway.

He shrugged. “They can do what they like. Besides, Dimmock really does need Sherlock’s report for the investigation.” He looked at his lovers.

“Let’s go home.”


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Alec, and Q are finally home. They can relax, flirt, and enjoy each other. Then Q brings up the party, and asks Alec what bothered him.

There was a decided lack of feline greeting when they returned to their flat. Q wasn’t worried; he figured the cats would announce their presence when they felt like it. He turned his attention to dealing with the young agent that had been drafted to do ‘bodyguard practice’ — babysitting Aiden. The young man seemed rather jittery, and kept casting nervous glances at James and Alec as they prowled the flat, checking the perimeter.

Normally his lovers wouldn’t feel the need to check the flat, but both of them felt antsy at having a stranger in their home, even one they knew was supposed to be there.

Q frowned at the agent’s relief at being thanked and dismissed. Then the youngster almost stumbled over his own feet as he hurried out of the flat. 

_ Hmmm. _ He had been prepared to write positive report, but perhaps he wouldn’t. The young agent had been almost too nervous. Granted, Double O’s were intimidating — especially his two — but the young agent should have shown a bit more backbone. 

Perhaps he should take a closer look at the young man’s record. He might need to do a more thorough background check. He dismissed all thoughts of the young agent as the cats appeared and twined around his legs, complaining loudly. They had made a beeline to him after Alec opened the door to Aiden’s room. 

He bent to offer his fingers to the cats before petting first Fort, then Pax. They really should look for a larger flat. He didn’t begrudge Aiden the use of his office for a bedroom, but he would like it back some time. Maybe a house would be better? He’d have to bring that up with his lovers later.

Alec left Aiden’s room and closed the door quietly. He grinned at Q and the cats, then looked at James, who had just come back into the living room. “Clear,” he said softly to James. “And Aiden is sleeping soundly.”

“Good. I’ve got all clear, too.” James smiled, “With Aiden asleep, we can relax out here a bit.”

Q straightened up. Having a child around made intimacy somewhat challenging at times. Aiden was a good kid, though. 

The cats apparently decided they were being ignored. Fort sauntered off in the direction of the food bowl, while Pax leapt up to make himself comfortable at the top of the cat tree.

James walked past him and reached out to pull him into an embrace. The strong arm held him close, and James began to nibble on his ear — then started to tickle him instead. 

He tried to squirm away, laughing, and protested, “James, no! Stop tickling!” 

James gloated, “You can’t escape me!”

Alec shook his head, laughing at their antics. “I’ll stop him for you, Q!” He embraced James from behind, “Release Q from your evil clutches, foul fiend!”

He stumbled a bit as James freed him. He turned around in time to see James lean back into Alec. He watched, feeling a bit flushed and breathless from laughing, as James shifted to pull Alec into a kiss. Normally when James was in a playful mood it would bring out his outrageously romantic side, and Q could expect bubble baths and scented massage oils and rose petals on the bed. Having Alec back brought out a different side to James. When was the last time his lovers had just played like this?

When the kiss broke, Alec stepped away from James, evading the attempt to pull him back. He grinned, eyes alight with mischief, as he pulled pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Then he threw himself onto the couch in a sprawl, and gave James an inviting look. 

James grinned, and settled on the couch next to him, sliding a hand down his stomach and under the waistband of his jeans. 

Alec hummed, arching into the touch, and looked at Q through slitted eyes. “Coming, Q?”

He snickered. “Well, you never know.” He went to the couch and curled against Alec, feeling the answering chuckle rumble through Alec’s chest. James leaned over to kiss him.

Q moaned appreciatively into the kiss. When James drew back, Q saw that his arctic blue eyes were almost completely dark. Q gasped as James moved down his neck, nuzzling and mouthing his throat before moving on to lick and nip at his collarbone. He couldn’t help the disappointed noise he made when James pulled back to give him a gentle kiss on his lips, before turning to Alec.

He watched the two kiss, feeling happy and content. He was glad that they had taken a chance on their unusual relationship, and that it was working so well. Merlin’s relationship with Arthur seemed happy, too. He was glad for his brother. Their cousin on the other hand —  

“Q? What's the matter, love?” James’ voice broke into his thoughts, followed immediately by Alec’s, “Did we lose you? Do you need to work something out on the computer?”

He looked up, startled. They were both focused on him. While he figured out what to say, James asked, somewhat guilty, “Did we make you uncomfortable?”

He smiled gently as his lovers tried to be considerate of his idiosyncrasies. “No, it’s fine. This is fine. Just thinking about us, and the party, and relationships.”

“What do you mean?” Alec’s hand slipped around behind him and stroked his back.

Q felt almost like purring at the touch. “Did you see Sherlock? He was practically begging John to show some interest in him.”

“Sherlock is an idiot,” Alec smirked. “John is interested all right, but he’s an idiot too. He thinks Sherlock is only interested in his cases.”

James nodded, seeming to be relieved that it wasn’t them that caused his momentary distance. “Well,” the corners of his eyes crinkled as he said playfully, “at least we have our act together.”

Q chuckled. “For the most part.” He hesitated, biting his lip, and wondered if he should ask about the party. James reached over, squeezing his hand with a lopsided smile. Reassured, he asked, “Alec, what happened at the party?”

Alec’s face closed down, becoming an agent’s blank mask.

Alarmed, Q began, “You don’t have to —” 

“No, it’s all right.” The blank mask faded away as Alec gave a frustrated sigh. Leaning his head against the back of the couch, he looked up at the ceiling as he answered. “I remembered being at a different party. They overlayed each other. I didn’t — I couldn’t —” Alec made a frustrated noise, screwing his eyes shut. He pulled his hands away from James and Q to rake his hands violently through his hair. 

James pressed closer to Alec. He gave Q’s hand a last squeeze, then took one of Alec’s hands to stroke it soothingly. 

Q snuggled closer too, petting Alec’s chest and leg, keeping his touch light and soothing. It wasn’t hard to understand why Alec was so bothered, when there had been no incidents lately and he was preparing to go back to MI6. He cast about for something that might lighten the mood. “I need to bring along extra earwigs, even when we’re off duty. I was worried about you two when you went into the Warner’s flat, but I didn’t need to. You worked together perfectly.” He let his eyes go unfocused, replaying the events of the evening, watching his lovers move together and jump across to the other balcony, so in sync with each other.

“Q.” Alec’s voice was soft, accompanied by a gently finger stroking his cheek. He leaned into the touch as he sought Alec’s eyes.

Alec smiled back, love and affection overtaking the shadows in his eyes. “There you are. Where did you go?”

He blinked, not sure what to say, and found himself blurting, “I love you both.”

James immediately tugged him over, until he found himself sitting sideways on Alec’s lap, with Alec’s arms tightening around him.

Both his lovers took turns kissing him. First James leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, deepening it when Q groaned. They were both breathing heavily when the kiss ended. James rested his forehead on Q’s, “We love you, too.”

“Yes, we do.” Alec’s voice sounded husky. Then he added, “My turn.” As James shifted out of the way, Alec cupped Q’s jaw, and tilted his head for their kiss.

Q moaned, clutching at Alec’s back. Alec’s intensity was so different from James’, but he could no longer picture his life without either of his lovers. 

 

Things might not be perfect, but they were together, and that’s what counted. They would meet the future head on and deal with anything that the future might throw in their way, and do whatever they had to. That’s what families did, and they were definitely a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi. You can find me on tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com.


End file.
